Lockgate Mansion
by Zimfreak8
Summary: Jimmy,Sheen and Carl are dared to spend the night at Lokcgate Mansion.And Chapter 26 is fixed.
1. Chapter 1:A Dare

Okay this is my first story I'm really excited. Aright now let's start are story begins in Retro Ville were young James Isaac Neutron was outside working on his latest invention.

Okay I'm almost done with my sonic wave 8,000! Said the boy Genius.

Hey here comes Nick! Shouted Sheen. Hey guy's, Hey Neutron you should really consider taking up skateboarding. Suggested Nick. Uh I don't think so Nick. So what brings you here Nick? I was just going home when one of friend's told me the story of Lock gate Mansion. Ooooooh COOL A LOCKGATED MANSION what the heck is Lock gate Mansion? Said Sheen. It's a very old house on the side of town. I can believe you've never heard of it. It's supposed to be Haunted. Said Nick.

Coooool. Said Sheen in amazement. Oh please there's no such thing. Said Jimmy. You're just scared. Responded Nick. WHAT I AM NOT! Shouted Jimmy. Alright,alright I'll make a bet with ya. You stay all night in that Mansion. And I'll say you're the bravest guy in school. And if you bail….then I will tell everyone you're the biggest baby ever. Said Nick. Nick got on his skateboard a skated off. That Nick…..well show him who's the biggest baby. Jimmy said. Okay define the word "we". Said Carl. Come on you guy's are coming right? Sheen and Carl shook there head's.Why not?

Hmm let's see A it's haunted 2 there's scary stuff and D I'm not going. Ghost might get us. Said Carl. Wait a minute Carl if something happends to Jimmy then will have nothing to do ever! Sheen said. Right…..i think. Add Jimmy. And besides if there were any ghost the'll have to deal with me.


	2. Chapter 2: Warning

Aright well the first Chapter was a snooze I know but don't worry I'm going to now spice it up a little. It's the next day Sheen, Jimmy and Carl are at Lockgate Mansion. And Jimmy asked Cindy and Libby to tag along.

"Cindy: Why are we here again?"

"Libby: Cause if Nick heard we spent the night here. He'll think were the coolest girl's in town……"

"Cindy: Oh yeeeeaaaah."

"Jimmy: Okay were here."

The gang saw the Mansion it was a dark 4 story high house just like in a horror movie.

"Carl:...Jimmy we don't have to do this……"

"Jimmy: Yes we do. Everyone already thinks I'm a nerd I don't want them to think I'm a baby too."

"Sheen: But you are a nerd."

"Jimmy: Okay enough let's just get this over with……"

The gang step on to the old creaky old stairs and up to the door, which hade a very unusual mark on it.

"Carl: Jimmy…..What is that?"

"Jimmy: It look's like….a word…..I can't read it…..I think the first word is a H?"

"Sheen: Is the word Huckleberry, Hickory sauce!"

"Jimmy: No, no it's…..whoa."

"Cindy: What?"

"Jimmy: Help…….it say's help."

The gang looked at each other in fright.


	3. Chapter 3:Inside the Mansion

Now since my last chapter was so short I'm going to make two in one day. Lucky you ;)

"Libby: What does it mean Jimmy?"

"Jimmy: I really don't know Libby."

"Carl: Th then ma maybe we should leave….."

"Jimmy: Oh come on it's obviously someone trying to scare us."

"Carl: And there doing a good job."

"Jimmy: Well there not going to scare us."

Jimmy knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Cindy: What are you doing?"

"Jimmy: Just making sure no one lives here."

"Cindy: Neutron no one lives here."

"Jimmy: You never know there are some very strange people in the world Cindy, Someone might live here."

All the sudden the door fly's open. Everyone just stood there.

"Carl: WELL GO TO GO!"

Carl try's to run but Jimmy grab's him by the shirt.

"Jimmy: No you don't."

"Carl: I am not going in there it has haunted written all over it."

"Sheen: Actually it has Help written on the door."

"Libby: Maybe Carl's right I mean I'm not saying I believe in ghosts but still something bad happened here."

"Jimmy: Well I'm going in."


	4. Chapter 4: Werid stuff

Man I love writing. Okay next chapter YEAH!

Jimmy walks into the Mansion The other's look at each other.

"Sheen: Come let's go."

Libby and Cindy nodded and stepped into the Mansion. Carl finally got enough courage

To step into the Mansion. All the sudden the door's slam behind Carl.

"Carl: JIMMMMMMMYYYY!"

"Carl bumped into Jimmy."

"Jimmy: CARL! Stop it!"

"Libby: Whoa. Guy's look at this place."

The hall way was pitch dark cob web's and spider web's were on everything. A mirror that was hanging on the wall was broken like some one threw some thing in to it.

"Jimmy: Interesting place but not haunted."

"Sheen: How do you know?"

"Cindy: Yeah I mean think about it there have been over 60 report's of Paranormal activity here."

"Jimmy: Please people assume that just because it's an old house that there is creepy stuff in it."

"Carl: Well I don't like it. I want to go home."

Jimmy: Were not going home. Not tell tomorrow. Then we can show Nick who the baby is.


	5. Chapter 5:I don't like this

Okay on to the NEXT!

"Cindy: Neutron maybe we should be careful tho……"

"Jimmy: Don't worry it's just an old house what could happen?"

Jimmy wasn't scared of ghost's but he didn't know something was watching them….

Later that night they all got there sleeping bag's out, Everyone was asleep till Cindy woke up from a startling sound.

"Cindy: AH…..wha…..Jimmy? Did you hear that?"

"Jimmy: If you mean you talking to me yes I heard that….."

"Cindy: No, no it was the weirdest sound it sounded like…..like foot step's…."

"Jimmy: And I think you're crazy."

"Sheen: What's going on?"

"Jimmy: Paranoid girl over here thinks she heard something."

"Cindy: I'm telling ya, Neutron there is something very wrong here I don't like the feel of this place."

Sheen: Don't worry Cindy it's like Jimmy said it's just an old house….right Libby…….Libby?...LIBBY?

"Jimmy: What?"

"Sheen: LIBBY'S GONE!"


	6. Chapter 6:Libby's gone

I'm sorry my chapter's are so short  I want to make them longer but this program I have will only let me do a short one's. But I'll make a bunch. And you won't have to wait long ether  how do's that sound?

Jimmy:" What do you mean gone Sheen?"

Sheen:" THAT'S WHAT I MEAN G.O.E.Q.N. GONE!

Jimmy:" Actually Sheen it's spelt…..oh never mind."

Cindy:" Jimmy he's right LIBBY IS GONE LOOK!"

Libby's sleeping bag was there but no Libby…..

Jimmy:" Alright don't panic."

Cindy: "AHHHHHHHH!"

Carl woke up with shriek cry from Cindy.

Carl:" AHHHHHHHH WHAT, WHO?"

Jimmy:" Oooookay you paniced big time."

Cindy:" WE HAVE TO FIND HER!"

Jimmy:" We well. Don't worry."

The gang got up and started searching for Libby.

Carl: "I don't like this Jimmy."

Jimmy: "It's okay Carl."

Sheen:" Yeah Carl I'm here."

Carl:"……Now I feel even worse…..

Jimmy:" There is nothing to worry about Carl there is nothing in this ho…..what is that!"


	7. Chapter 7:Voice's

Alright well I'm so glade you like my story Sniff you like me you really like me .

Carl:" WHAT it's not a ghost is it?"

Jimmy: "No, no it's…..it's what is it?"

Jimmy held up a necklace. Sheen gasped.

Sheen: "That's Libby's necklace I made her for her birthday…."

Cindy:" Okay Neutron say it there is something very wrong here."

Jimmy:" No Libby…..proubly just got lost and the necklace just feel……"

Cindy:" Yeah right and the sky's not blue NEUTRON just admit that this place id HAUNTED!"

Jimmy: "No I will not!"

All the sudden they heard a strange voice.

Voice:Heeeellllllllppppppp meeeeeeeeeeee………..

Carl:" OKAY THIS WAS FUN GOODBYE! "

Jimmy: "Wait….let's find out what it is. It might lead us to Libby."

Carl:" Or death."

Voice: Heeeelllllpppppppp meeeeeeeeeeeee……….

Cindy:" NEUTRON it's getting closer!"

Jimmy:" Shush Vortex!"

The voice got closer tell Carl screamed.

Carl:" JIMMMMYYYY I WANT OUT OF HERE!"


	8. Chapter 8:A figure in the shadow's

Yeah next chapter!

Jimmy:" CARL SHUTUP!"

Jimmy Turned around to see a black figure about 4 feet away. Carl fainted.

Cindy: "N—N—Neutron…..W----W---what is that…"

Jimmy: " Um…excuse me but um…."

Cindy:" what are you doing?"

Jimmy turned his head to Cindy.

Jimmy: "Shush."

Jimmy turned his head back and….the figure was gone.

Carl woke up.

Carl:" Uhhhh…. What happened?"

Cindy: "Okay admit that was really creepy."

Jimmy was shaking a little but he quickly snapped out of it.

Jimmy: "N-no it wasn't it must have been a shadow….of some kind."

Cindy: " Or a sprite!"

Jimmy: " No such thing. Let's keep moving…."

Minutes past but it seemed like hours.

Sheen: " Okay so why haven't we found her JIMMY?"

Jimmy: " Hey this isn't my fault!"

Sheen: " OH yeah were we the one's who said sure Nick I'll take you're bet….there's no such thing as ghost's !"

Jimmy: " And there isn't are mind's are just playing with us."

Cindy: " You better be right."


	9. Chapter 9:What's going on!

Alright next chapter.

Jimmy and everyone else kept on searching but know Libby.

Cindy: "Neutron we have been everyplace in this house and no Libby."

Jimmy: "Well……not…..everywhere."

Cindy gulped.

Sheen: "Yo-you mean….the basement."

Jimmy shook his head. Everyone looked at each other.

The gang opened the basement door. They walked down 20 step's of stair's tell they got to the bottom.

Carl: " WELL SHE'S NOT HERE LET'S GO AND-!"

Jimmy: " Come on I think I see something up ahead."

The gang walk more and more into the darkness.

Jimmy: " Okay there's nothing down here, We can leave now Carl…..Carl?"

Carl was gone.

Jimmy:" Carl! CARL!"

Cindy: "THAT'S IT FRIST LIBBY NOW CARL GET US OUT OF HERE!"

Cindy: "UH…..Jimmy?"

Jimmy:" What?"

Cindy: "Were is Sheen..?"

Jimmy:" Uh….oh…"

Cindy glared at Jimmy.

Jimmy: " Oh so you're saying this is MY FAULT?"

Cindy continued to glare at Jimmy.

Jimmy:" Don't worry…..well find them."


	10. Chapter 10:I believe

Getting creppy eh?

Jimmy and Cindy walk up there stair's and into the hall way.

Jimmy: "Look I'm sorry I don't believe in ghost's but I must admit something is wrong here."

Cindy was holding a flashlight and she flashed the light at Jimmy.

Cindy:" We have to find them Jimmy I'm scared."

Jimmy:" It's okay we will."

Jimmy smiled at Cindy.

Jimmy was in front of Cindy. Jimmy kept walking but the light from Cindy's flashlight was gone.

Jimmy:" Uh Cindy I could use a little light….Cindy?"

Jimmy turned around quickly to see that Cindy's flashlight was on the ground and Cindy was gone. Jimmy was never more scared in his life.

Jimmy:" Ci-- Cindy?"

Jimmy quickly grab's the flash light.

Jimmy: " Cindy come on this isn't funny……were are you?"

All the sudden there was a weird noise coming from down the hall.

Jimmy: " BACK OFF WHAT EVER YOU ARE I HAVE A—A…..A FLASHLIGHT

AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!"

The strange sound stopped. Jimmy stood there shaking. Maybe there is something not human in this house.

Jimmy heard a shrieking sound. Jimmy backed up the sound was getting closer….All the sudden a book out of no were came flying at him. Jimmy hit the ground and flashed the light around there was no one in sight. Jimmy heard another sound he flashed his light to were the sound came from just as he did that the flash light was short circuited and went out. All the sudden the windows flew open Jimmy ran as fast as he could object's were flying in the air.


	11. Chapter 11:Were are we?

Alight now it's getting scary Eh? HA,HA good!

Jimmy ran repeating what he said earlier in his head.

Jimmy: " There's no such thing as ghost's, There's no such thing as ghost's, THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS----AHHHHH!"

A candle stick came right at his head. Jimmy quickly dogged it and ran to the door but just as he was about to open the front door he turned around to see if there was something behind him there was nothing Jimmy turned his head and just as he did he ran face first into the wall. Jimmy fell to the ground he was blacking out then…..everything went black……

Jimmy finally came became conscious he could here voice's they sound familiar he opened his eye's it was Cindy, Sheen, Carl and Libby.

Jimmy: " Gu—guy's?

Cindy: " Yeah."

Jimmy: "What happened, I thought I mean…."

Sheen: " We don't know we were standing next to you then the next thing we know were here."

Jimmy: "Were is….here?"

Jimmy sat up and looked at his surrounding he was outside the Mansion but he wasn't in the front he was in….

Jimmy: " A GRAVEYARD?"

Jimmy was in the backyard of the Mansion which was a Graveyard.

Jimmy: "What are we doing here?"

Cindy: " Don't ask me."

Libby:" Something very weird is going on."

Jimmy: " You're telling me…."

Sheen:" Did you hear that!"

There was a noise coming from the darkness.


	12. Chapter 12:Diana Lockgate

I'm so glade you guy's like my story .

Jimmy:" Who's there?"

There was silence's.

Carl:" Jiiiiimmmmyyyy."

Jimmy: " It's okay Carl."

All the sudden they heard footstep's and whisper's from the darkness. Cindy grabbed Jimmy and Sheen grabbed Libby and Carl screamed.

Carl: "AHHHH PLEASE MR.GHOST TAKE JIMMY AND OTHER'S NOT ME!"

Carl ran behind a tombstone.

A voice came out of the darkness.

Voice: Excuse me I…

Everyone:" AHHHHHHHH!"

The gang turned around to see a girl about 10 in Victorian clothing.

Girl: " Oh I am sorry I did not mean to frighten you."

Sheen:" Ah it's okay we've been scared a lot today so this isn't the first."

The girl giggled.

Jimmy:" Who are you?"

Girl: " Oh where are my manner's. My name is Diana Lockgate.

Jimmy:" Lockgate?"

Sorry this one is so short but I wanted a little suspense. ;).


	13. Chapter 13:The story

Sorry folk's my Laptop for some reason submitted chapter 12 instead of 13.

Diana:" Yes? "

Sheen:" Then…then….that mean's…GHOST!"

Sheen run's behind the tombstone with Carl.

Cindy:" HA you see Jimmy ghosts are really IN YOURE FACE!"

Jimmy:" Bu—but this can't be true this goes against every scientific thing I know…."

Diana: "Yes it is true I am a as you say "ghost."

Sheen peek's his out.

Sheen:" What happened to you? You seem so young to be a ghost."

Diana: " It's a long story actually."

Cindy:" Tell us."

Diana: "Okay…..It stared 90 year's ago….Me and my family just moved into this house my Mother and my father and my little brother were so happy we finally hade are dream

home. You see my Father Richard Lockgate found oil and we became very rich indeed. But one night me and my brother Jacob were playing with are toy ball. Jacob accidentally kicked the ball to hard and flew right into the mirror in the hall."

Libby gasped.

Libby:" Yeah I saw the broken mirror."

Diana: " Yes will it was Mother's favorite mirror she was so mad she sent us to are room. But for some reason when me and brother woke up later I smelled a smoke I got up to find that are house was on fire I ran to my door but it was locked I couldn't open it I didn't know what to do me and brother tried to get out but…….."

Diana: " Me or my family didn't get out in time……No one could figure out who stared the fire and why so now me and my family must remain here until some one solves the mystery of what really happened here."

Libby:" But who wrote help on the door then?"

A little boy popped out behind Diana

Boy:" THAT WHOULD BE ME!"


	14. Chapter 14: Jacob Lockgate

Alrighty then.

Everyone screamed.

Jimmy:" Who are you"?

Little boy: " HA HA I SCARED YOU!"

Diana:" JACOB!"

Jimmy: " You're Jacob?"

Jacob: " HA HA yep."

Diana: " What have I told you about scaring people?"

Jacob: " Aw come on what's the point of being ghost if you can't scare people?"

Diana: " You will have to excuse my little brother he can a rather bother."

Libby: " You mean you wrote Help on the door?"

Jacob:" He he yeah scary hu?"

Sheen:" Yeah real scary!"

Jacob: " Aright!"

Diana: " I don't believe in scaring people."

Another voice came out of the darkness there was middle aged man standing behind Diana.

Man: " I must agree with young master Diana scaring people is not proper."

Diana:" This is or was are butler James."

James glared at Jimmy and the gang.

James: " Master Diana you know you shouldn't be talking to the living."

Jimmy: " Well um Mr. James sir uh my name is Jimmy and this is Sheen, Carl , Libby, And Cindy we are well here to solve the mystery."

Diana's eye's gleamed.


	15. Chapter 15: A curse

Okay next chapter this will be good.

James: " We do not need help so go back to were you came from no one can help us."

Diana:" Oh James that's not true I have faith in them I bet you can solve the mystery."

Jimmy: " Sure we can well just take a look around inside the mansion and—"

Diana: " Uh….well…."

Jimmy;" What?"

James" You can't get back inside.."

Jimmy:" Uh….why not?"

Diana: " You see once a human goes in the Mansion you can't go back in it's part of the cures."

Jimmy: " But then why did you send us out here then?"

James: " I didn't think young children should be going to are home. It was not safe."

Cindy: " So you put us in the graveyard?"

James didn't reply he walked off.

Diana: " Oh ignore him he can be so mean."

Jimmy: " So…..then what do we do?"

Diana: " Well…there is one way in….The key. The only key left."

Jimmy: " Great! Were is it?"

Diana: " Uhhhh…..funny thing about that…."

Jacob: " It's with are a great, great grandfather….."

Jimmy: " Okay were is he?"

Diana and Jacob looked at each other.

Diana: " It's in the……Mausoleum."


	16. Chapter 16: The Mausoleum

ON TO THE NEXT!

Sheen: " Ha, ha that's funny for a minute I thought you said a Maus—

Diana: " I did…."

Sheen: " …..WELL GOODBYE!"

Jimmy:" No Sheen we have to help them."

Sheen: " Yeah okay how about you help them and I go home!"

Libby: " Come on Sheen don't you want to help them?"

Sheen looked at Diana and Jacob.

Sheen: " Sheen well I—I don't know…."

Jimmy: " Sheen….Ultra lord would do it."

Sheen stood there and thought of those word's.

Sheen:"…..Don't worry ghost's we will brake the curse for ya!

Diana: " Wonderful. Come I will show you the way!"

Diana leaded them to the Mausoleum.

Diana: " Well were here."

The Mausoleum was 7ft high and 15ft wide .It was very old with vine's growing on it.

Jimmy and the gang walk up to the door.

Jimmy: " Aren't you coming Diana?"

Diana: " I can not ghost's aren't allowed in side it's also part of the cures."

Jimmy: " Okay well be out soon."

Diana: " Be careful."

Jimmy open's the door it was very heavy they looked inside. It was a very small room and there were two hall way's.

Sheen:" Okay who wants to step into the Mausoleum and down the spooky hall's first?"


	17. Chapter 17: In The Mausoleum

Alright here's the next chapter this one well be scary WAHAHAH!

Jimmy: " I'll go first."

The gang look at each other but they decide to walk in as well.

Jimmy: " Okay well spelt up Me, Cindy and Carl will go to the right and Sheen and Libby will go to the left."

Jimmy , Cindy and Carl start walking down the hall. Sheen and Libby look at each other and start walking down the left hall. Minutes past Sheen was driving Libby crazy with his talk about Ultra-Lord."

Sheen:" And then I episode 846 were Ultra lord fight's the evil Cork monster's and he totally kick's there a—"

Libby: " SHEEN enough already!"

Sheen: " Hey Libby have you noticed something weird about this hall?"

Libby: " Like what?"

Sheen: " Well that there are door's on the side of the wall's and there are metal gate's in front of them."

Libby: " Yeah I wonder why did that?"

Sheen shrugged.

Sheen: " HEY LOOK!"

Sheen pointed to the end of the hall way there was a very large coffin with a letter L on it.

Sheen: " That must be the there great, great grandfather's coffin…LETS OPEN IT!"

Libby: " Sheen we can't just open it."

Sheen: " Of course we can the key is in that coffin it's the only way we'll be able to break the cures."

Libby: " Okay but be careful."

Sheen opened the coffin and there was a skeleton with still a little skin on it."

Sheen: " Cooollllll."


	18. Chapter 18: Zombie trouble

Ha ha this is were it gets scary.

Libby: " Okay that is just wrong."

Sheen: " There's the key."

The skeleton was holding the key Sheen grabbed it out of it's grasp.

Sheen: " Okay got it."

Libby: " Okay fine but let's just get out of this creepy place."

Sheen: " You worry to much Libby Nothing is going to happen to—

All the sudden all the metal gated door's open. And skeleton looking hand's come out of the door's.

Sheen:"….us……"

Libby: " AHHHH WHAT DO WE DO!"

Sheen: " WE RUN! RUN LIBBY!"

Sheen and Libby run as fast as they can down the hall.

We flash to Jimmy and the other's.

Jimmy: " Did you hear that!"

The hall way they were on hade coffin's every were. Jimmy and other's stand there.

All the sudden the coffin's open up and zombie's rise out of them.

Cindy and Carl: " AHHHHHHHHH!"

Cindy: " WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

Jimmy: "...Sheen...COME ON!"Jimmy, Cindy and Carl start running down the hall as well when they got to the of the hall way the bumped into Libby and Sheen.

Jimmy: " SHEEN WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Sheen: " Defined do."


	19. Chapter 19:Escape!

Alrighty now.

Jimmy glared at Sheen.

Sheen:"……….Okay guilty BUT I GOT THE KEY!"

Jimmy could hear groan's and moan's coming from the hall's.

Jimmy:" GREAT LET'S JUST GET OUT OF HERE!"

Jimmy and the gang run for the door everyone ran out except Carl he tripped on a rock.

Libby: " CARL!"

Jimmy: " HANG ON CARL!'

Carl run's to the door but a zombie grab's his leg.

Carl:" JIMMMYYY HEEELLLP!"

Jimmy grab's Carl's arm trying to poll him away Jimmy finally out strengthens the zombie and poll's him out.

Jimmy: " QUICK SHUT THE DOOR!"

Cindy and Sheen run to the door and shut it just in time.

Sheen:"…..Okay the next time we go into a Mausoleum COUNT ME OUT!"

Carl: " Well at least they didn't get us."

Sheen: " yeah but I got there key!"

Jimmy: " Great! Let's give it to Diana now hopefully we can solve the mystery now.


	20. Chapter 20: James

ON TO THE NEXT!

Jimmy and the gang walk back to Diana and Jacob.

Jimmy: " We got the key!"

Diana: " WONDERFUL…..Jacob you O me 12 dollar's."

Cindy: " So we can solve the mystery now right and get home before school tomorrow."

Diana: " Actually there is one thing I need to mention."

Jimmy: " What's that?"

Diana: " Well you have to solve the mystery before sunrise or the cures will not be broken."

Jimmy: " Oh great. Well we have two hours till then. We better get stared."

Cindy: " Neutron there is no way we can solve a hole mystery before sunrise!"

Jimmy: " We have to Cindy it's the only way to free Diana and the other's."

Diana: " Thank you so much everyone I don't know how we can ever repay you…"

Sheen: " Well Eh do have a sister that you could introduce me to……That's alive that is."

Diana giggled.

Diana: " I am afraid not he he."

Libby glared at Sheen.

Sheen:"…..TO BE FRIEND'S WITH…..of course that's all he he."

Libby: " Uhhu."

James: " The young lady is right there is no way you can save us it's to late."

Jimmy: " No it's not don't worry this curse will be broken by sunrise."

James glared at Jimmy and hade an evil smile on his face…..


	21. Chapter 21: I figured it out

Okay next chapter OH OH and i drew two pic's of Diana so here they are imghttp/usera. imghttp/usera. the frist one is in Chibi style i thought it was cute -.

Sheen: " Hey you know this place isn't so bad now that were are friend's with the ghost."

Jimmy: " Yep I told you we would be fine and we are."

Jimmy looked at Cindy trying to make her admit that he was right.

Cindy: " …..OKAY FINE you were right nothing happened to us BUT do I need to mention that you said there were no GHOST'S IN THIS HOUSE ether."

Jimmy: " Okay, Okay so you got me back."

Carl: " So what are we looking for?"

Jimmy: " Any clue's that well help us find out about the fire. Diana?"

Diana: " Yes?"

Jimmy:" Did you have any enemies you know some one that didn't like you're family?"

Diana: " Oh no everyone loved us we are very nice people."

Sheen: " Were!"

Diana: " Yes, thank you "Were" nice people."

Cindy: " Well then maybe a spark just flew off the fire place."

Jimmy: " But that doesn't explain why Diana's door was locked."

Jacob: " Mom or dad did not lock it."

Cindy: " Then……who did?"

Jimmy took a look around the room for a few minutes he was silent.

Jimmy:" Hello? What's this there is fire mark's on the wall's."

Cindy: " Uh…..duh Neutron there was fire did you not hear anything about the story."

Jimmy: " No I mean the mark's on the wall's look like…..they stared from the inside…"

Jimmy:"………..This was no accident."


	22. Chapter 22: The culprit!

ON TO THE NEXT….eh AGAIN!

Cindy:" What do you mean?"

Jimmy: " I mean……someone wanted to burn you're house down."

Diana gasped.

Jacob: " But….why?"

Diana: " We have never hurt anyone….."

Jimmy: " Not but someone wanted to hurt you question is why?"

Jimmy hade a flash back on what James said.

(flash back.)

James: " It's to late for us."

( Flash back ended.)

Jimmy gasped.

Jimmy: " I know who did it?"

Sheen: " OH, OH WAS IT THE MONKEY MAN, BARNEY, BEAVIS AND BUTT HEAD?"

Everyone glared at him.

Jimmy:" Are you done?"

Sheen:"…..maybe….."

Jimmy:" JAMES!"

Everyone:" WHAT?"

James: " You can't be serious?"

Jimmy: " I am mind telling us WHY you did it?"


	23. Chapter 23: The plan

Sorry I haven't updated I've been trying to figure out how to end this.

Diana: " Jimmy James didn't do it."

Jimmy:" The you won't mind telling me where you were of the night of the fire."

James: " this is up surd Mrs. Diana you don't believe this fool do you?

Diana: " He's right Jimmy James has known us for year's he would never—"

Jimmy: " I'll ask you AGAIN…..where were you?"

Everyone looked at James waiting for a reply.

James: " I was in the kitchen getting some tea if you must know and then I went to bed."

Jimmy: " That's a nice story….now let me tell mine….that's true you were in the kitchen…..but not to get tea……That night as Diana and the family went to bed you went to the kitchen to turn on the stove back then stove's weren't as safe as they are now you turned the gas on the stove all the way and left it on then you quickly ran up to Diana's and her parent's door's and locked them from the outside and they would all parish in the fire……"

Sheen: " Hey guy's we got are self's a Monk."

Diana: " Oh Jimmy please I mean…….wait……that would explain my door…..but why?"

James: " You believe that fool Diana. I told you I got some Tea…."

Jimmy: " Then why is the stove set on all the way? No one else could have done it you're ghost's it hade to happen before the fire…."

Jacob: " Well….no one was using the stove that night Mother didn't fix dinner really we just a few muffin's….."

Jimmy:" So……..what do you have to say for you're self Jame's?"


	24. Chapter 24: Why?

Alright the mystery unfolds.

James looked at everyone.

James: " I—I---….you're right….."

Diana and Jacob: " WHAT?"

James: " I guess I have no choice…..yes…..I did……turn on the stove."

Diana:" ….But…..why?"

Jimmy: " I think I know why when we were searching for Libby upstairs' I looked up stairs in the drawing room and there was a will."

Diana: " Yes my family wanted to make sure who got the money."

Jimmy: " Right and all the money was going to you Diana along with you're brother and James would be you're butler he was mad about he knew he would have to serve you and get nothing so he wanted you out of the way so he could get the money."

Sheen: " But then why are you a ghost then?"

James: " What happened was I didn't want anyone to suspect me so I ran to my room putting every trace of evidence but I took to long in getting everything before I could get out of the door the first floor was already in flame's I tried to get find away out but….I didn't."

Diana: " How could you!"

Jimmy: " The butler you knew is not the real James."

James: " Ha ha right you are and now……I have a surprise for you a Jimmy

Neutron……..


	25. Chapter 25: Spirits and demons!

Okay now the story is almost finished now I know it was short a little to short but the next story I'm going to do will be waaayyyy longer then this one.

Jimmy looked puzzled.

James: " HA HA,HA,HA,HA!

Sheen: " HA,HA, wait why are we laughing?"

James: " Because I doesn't matter what happened 80 year's ago THE CURES IS BROKEN! And to make sure you and you're friend's don't tell anyone of this YOU WILL ALL DIE!"

Sheen run's behind Jimmy.

Sheen: " Can he do that?"

Jimmy: " NO HE CAN'T!"

James:" Oh and why is that?"

Just then James snapped his finger's and demon spirit's came out of the floor and attacked Jimmy and the gang .

Jimmy: " Guy's I think those are sprite's of some kind!"

Cindy: " What was you're first clue!"

The spirit's grab Cindy and the other's.

Cindy: " NEUTRON HELP!"

Diana: " LET THEM GO THEY HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

James: " I'm sorry Mrs. Diana but you no longer the boss of me!"

A spirit grab's Jimmy.

James: " This will teach you NOT TO MESS WITH THE DEAD!"


	26. Chapter 26: Geting what you Deserve!

OH NO Jimmy need's help! I hope I turn this story out good!

Jimmy thinks a minute then remembers something .

Jimmy: " I don't think so James!"

James: " Oh what are you going to do to me you can't touch me Jimmy!"

Sheen:" Ba da a daa Can't touch this ALRIGHT!"

Jimmy: " True…..but I know what can!"

James looked puzzled.

Jimmy: " You see James it's true when the cures is broken you will all rest just like in the movie's…..but just like in the movies……the bad guy always gets PUNSHID!"

As Jimmy said that the floor crack and flames came out you can proudly guess what it is.

Jimmy smiled knowing what was happening everyone else was confused. The floor was spreading apart. A huge black figure with glowing red eye's came out of the fiery pit and grab James the flames got bigger. James screamed and the black figure dove back down deep into the ground And the hole in the ground vanished. The spirits holding Jimmy and the gang vanished just as well.

Cindy: " Okay what just happened?"

Jimmy smiled.

Jimmy: " I told you….the bad guy always gets punished and now he's gone to a place were he'll be punished for a looonnng time….."

Sheen: " OH…. YOU MEAN HEL—"

Libby covered his mouth.

Diana:" ….I…..just can't believe….James did it….he was are friend….."

Jimmy:" I'm sorry Diana."

Diana: " It's okay……..Thank you Jimmy Neutron I don't know how me and my family could ever repay you….."

Jimmy:" Ah it's okay were glade we could help."


	27. Chapter 27: Saying goodbye

The last chapter I'm getting kinda sad…..I'm going to miss this story…..

A white glowing light came down form the sky.

Diana: " It's time to go….."

Sheen: " Bye Diana."

Cindy: " Yeah bye were going miss you…."

Diana: " Don't. Were happy now we can leave in peace for ever now……"

Diana and Jacob step under the light.

Jimmy:" Take care you guy's someday well see you again."

Diana: " I will look forward to that day……"

And as she said that a flash of light was around them the light got brighter and brighter then…..Diana Jacob vanished…….Jimmy and the gang stood there.

Jimmy: "...(sigh)….well….we did a good deed you guy's we helped a family."

Libby: " You know what Jimmy I think we were meant to come here and help them."

Jimmy: " Was thinking the same thing……"

The gang watched as the sunrise was coming up.

Cindy: " We better hurry if we want to get to school."

Later that day Jimmy and the gang were at school.

Nick: " So you guy's spent the hole night there?"

Jimmy: " That's right Nick."

Nick: " And you weren't scared at all?"

Jimmy: " Nope……"

Nick: I've go to hand it to you Neutron you've got gut's."

Jimmy:" Thanks Nick."

Nick: " Did anything happen when you were in the Mansion?"

Jimmy and the gang looked at each other. Jimmy smiled.

Jimmy: " Nope……nothing happened at all……."

Jimmy winked at the gang.

--THE END--


End file.
